charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead
Charmed - Episode 2.02 - Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead - Press Release is the second episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 18th, 2019. Synopsis SAVE US — The Charmed Ones must learn to navigate the new world they now inhabit. Macy (Madeleine Mantock) tries making sense of some very intense dreams and Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) try to accept their new roles. Harry (Rupert Evans) isn’t quite himself ever since his encounter with the hooded villain, forcing he and Mel to go on an old-fashioned road trip in search of the demons attempting to bring about the extinction of all witches. A personal loss strengthens the bond between Maggie and Mel. Also starring Jordan Donica. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood/Harry Greenwood's Darklighter Guest Cast * Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina Chandra Co-Starring * Leo Rano as Callum * Nathan Witte as Godric * Christin Park as Swan * Zoe Wiesenthal as Layla Chapman * Ben Afful as Biker Leader * Eric Pollen as Priest * Amos Stern as One Percent Leader * Derrick Devilliers as Vagrant Leader * Jessie Liang as Nameless Witch * Dustin Macdougall as Vagrant Demon * Britney Katelyn Miller as Hot Woman * Brad Kelly as Biker Demon * Marie Marolle as Nose Ring Biker * Andre Tricoteaux as Vagrant Bouncer Magical Notes Spells * Glamours ** Used by Macy to make herself and Harry take on a more demonic appearance. * Desenmascarar Spell ** Used by Mel and Maggie to access The Command Center in Safespace Potions * Cloaking Serum ** Used by Mel first as a test on an apple and then to save Maggie from Harry's doppelganger in Minnesota, and later used by Mel and Maggie to enter the club undetected and save Macy and Layla. Powers *'Orbing': Used by Harry for many failed attempts and a few successful teleportations. *'Poison Transferal': Used by Harry in an attempt to take the poison out of an unknown witch. However, his attempt is unsuccessful, due to being weak from having taken the poison out of Macy, and the witch dies. *'Portal Creation': Used by Maggie to go Minnesota, then by Mel and Maggie to leave Minnesota to escape Harry's doppelganger. *'Pyrokinesis': Used by Macy to cover her hand in flames, and later by the demon Godric in the club during Layla's attempted burning. Artifacts *'Book of Elders:' A magical tome left behind by the Elders. *'Power Cuff:' Given by a guard in the Seven Circle Night Club to disable the attendants' powers. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *How will they protect witches from demons? **By using the map in the Command Center to alert them to witches under attack. Macy takes charge in the rescue since she is the only one with offensive powers. Unanswered Questions *Who is the Overlord? References to the Original Charmed *Harry and Macy disguise themselves as demons in order to infiltrate a demonic gathering. Billie Jenkins and Leo Wyatt did the same in the season eight episode, "Desperate Housewitches". Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.73 million U.S. viewers. * The title of this episode is a reference to "Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead", a 1995 American neo-noir crime film. Quotes ---- :Maggie: "Girl? I'm 20 years old dude. I am not a girl." :Jordan: "Apology as I didn't mean to.." :Maggie: "Why does everyone always think I'm too young to make adult decisions? It's like, just because I have clear skin and a positive attitude, the whole world thinks I'm a child. But I am a grown-ass woman, okay? I am formidable. And if I make a decision about how to live my life, people need to respect that I am mature enough to deal with the consequences." ---- :Macy: "I had a dream about you. Someone like you. He was you, but different." :Harry: "I thought I imagined it. Or perhaps I just desperately wanted to believe that it wasn't real. And you saw him too? In your dream?" :Macy: "Yes. He's very seductive." :Harry: "He must be a shape-shifter demon, or something even more powerful. And he might be inside that club, so from here on in, if you see me, you mustn't trust me." ---- :Harry: "Remember your losses, celebrate your victories. Thanks to you, Layla's back home." :Macy: "Thanks." :Harry: "Macy, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. About what I saw. For as long I can remember, I have only one purpose, to protect witches. That's the reason, the Elders gave me a second life. When I saw myself, whatever twisted version of me that was, trying to harm you and your sisters, the first time in my life, I felt scared, truly scared." :Macy: "Well, maybe now is a good time for you to figure out who you are beyond Harry Greenwood, last of the Whitelighters." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x02 Promo (1).jpg 2x02 Promo (2).jpg 2x02 Promo (3).jpg 2x02 Promo (4).jpg 2x02 Promo (5).jpg |-|Screencaps= Invisibility Potion.gif Mel used Cloaking Serum to save Maggie.gif Tenor (4).gif Seven Circle Night Club.gif Seven Circle Night Club security.gif Power Cuffs.gif Mel and Maggie Cloaking Serum wear off.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 2 Things to Do In Seattle When You're Dead Promo The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (2x02) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2